Erythrocyte sedimentation rate (ESR) is a sedimentation velocity of the erythrocyte in a unit time, the value of which is affected by the size, shape, quantity of the erythrocyte and other plasma components. The ESR is used as the prognosis and treatment index of some diseases like rheumatic fever and tuberculosis, and may also be used as a reference index for identifying some functional diseases and organic diseases.
The ESR is mostly measured by using a Westergren method blood sedimentation tube at present. The Westergren method blood sedimentation tube is a glass tube with scales. A blood sample uniformly mixed with anticoagulant according to a certain rate is sucked in the Westergren method blood sedimentation tube, and then the tube is vertically placed on a blood sedimentation rack; the initial height scale of sedimentation of the erythrocyte is recorded. The blood sample is naturally sedimentated for 60 min and the sedimentation scale is recorded, thus obtaining the nature sedimentation height of the erythrocyte within 1 hour, which is namely a blood sedimentation result required by the clinic. However, the Westergren method has multiple disadvantages during operation: 1, a test operator is directly contacted with the blood sample, which has a certain potential hazard to the operator; 2, the sedimentation scale is directly interpreted by human eyes, which causes an artificial difference; 3, the 60 minute sedimentation time is overlong, which causes a lower efficiency; and 4, adopting the manner of manual blending requires long term shaking by hand and also causes a poor blending effect.
An ESR detection facility which can obtain the detection result in a very short time, performs a sample enclosed manner, has accurate results and has excellent dependence with the Westergren method is urgently needed clinically.